mark of thunder
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: nothin special justa small anko x raidou


Mark of thunder

AN: fanfic yang dibuat waktu lagi seret ide bwat water moon's property hehe

Ceritanya ttg anko dan raidou woooo

Konohagakure

"genma!! Ambilin sekopku dong" teriak raidou kecil

"sabarr aku lagi pake"teriak genma lagi. Mereka berdua sedang main pasir di taman konohagakure

"yaah genma!! Cepetan dong, kan menara hokage-ku udah mau jadi"

Genma tetap ga memberikan sekopnya, dia lagi asik ngebuat replika akademi. Tiba-tiba seorang anak cewek dateng.

"nih pake sekopku aja" katanya kepada raidou. Raidou kangsung bergegas menyalesaikan menara hokage-nya dibantu cewe tersebut.

"horeee, akhirnya selesai jugaa"teriak raidou bahagiaa

"hehehe"

"makasih ya sekopnya.. nama kamu siapa?"

"anko, mitarashi anko"

"aku raidou"

2 tahun kemudian terlihat anko, genma, dan raidou sedang bermain di atas patung hokage, cuaca mendung.

"genma!!! Ayo tangkep aku kalo bisa"

"heh siapa takut" mereka pun kejar-kejaran di atas patung hokage kedua. Anko duduk di atap salah satu menara pengawas.

Hujan turun, petir menggelegar, tapi mereka tetap saja main-main sampai raidou melihat sesuatu bergerak mendekati menara pengawas yang diduduki anko.

"anko.. cepet turun, kilatnya udah mulai deket" kata raidou berteriak

"apaaa?" anko tidak mendengar, kilat hampir menyambar anko, ketika..

"AAAAA!!!" raidou terkena kilat yang menyambar karena dia melompat untuk menyelamatkan anko, anko jatuh di bawah dengan kaget, ia menghampiri raidou yang terjatuh karena efek petir.

Anko merayap mendekati raidou "raidou... kamu gak ngerjain aku kan?" raidou tetap terlentang tanpa bersuara, sedangkan genma pergi mencari bantuan.

"raidou bangunn!!!" teriak anko sambil nangis, separuh wajah raidou rusak dan berdarah darah terkena petir.

Bantuan datang, raidou segera dievakuasi ke rumah sakit konoha, genma dan anko tidak diperbolehkan ikut serta ke dalam ambulans yang membawa raidou. Anko menangis sejadi-jadinya , genma memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

Suara terakhir yang didengar raidou adalah teriakan anko.

Sebulan kemudian..

Anko kembali mengunjungi raidou yang dilakukannya setiap hari. Raidou masih belum sadar, perban menyelimuti dirinya, gips membalut setengah wajah dan kaki kirinya.

"raidou-kun.. hari ini aku bakalan pergi sama orochimaru sensei ke kumogakure.. aku ke sini Cuma mau pamitan ke kamu...ak-"ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya dan menetes ke tangan raidou yang sedang digenggamnya.

Anko buru-buru mengelap pipinya ketika genma datang.

"dateng lagi ya.."

"hari ini kan hari terakhir aku disini", katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"hemhh"genma tersenyum pasrah.

Pintu dibuka, dokter memasuki ruangan."hari ini gipsnya sudah bisa dibuka."

"waah baguss.."teriak genma senang

Dokter perlahan-lahan membuka gips yang ada di wajah raidou, yang di kaki sudah terbuka.mereka berdua menyaksikan dengan penuh perhatian.

Sampai dokter membuka bagian pipi raidou.. dokternya lalu pergi, meninggalkan genma yang shock dan anko yang mulai terisak, pipi raidou sudah tidak berbentuk, goresan-goresan kasar terpampang di pipinya.

"INI salahku "anko mulai menangis lagi sambil memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

"sudah" balas genma yang juga mulai terisak

"ANKO!!! KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT.. KAMU.. KAMU NANGIS YA!! APA KAMU GA INGET PERATURAN NINJA NO 25, NINJA TIDAK BOLEH MENUNJUKKAN EMOSINYA!! SEKARANG CEPAT SIAP SIAP!" teriak orochimaru yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, tangan anko ditarik paksa, Genma memalingkan mukanya.

Tiba-tiba genma menyadari sesuatu, air mata mengalir di pipi raidou.

10 tahun kemudian

Anko berlari tanpa tujuan ,ia kesal, ia ingin kabur dari orochimaru yang Cuma menganggapnya sebagai bahan eksperimen, ia terus dan terus berlari.. entah kemana.

Ia melihat sebuah gerbang, gerbang konoha.. ia terperangah .memorinya berlarian seakan memaksanya mengingat sesuatu, kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba matanya menjadi gelap.. ia pingsan ,kata-kata terakhirnya Cuma "raidou-kun.."ia pingsan tepat di gerbang konoha.

Genma sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari konoha, hari ini ia baru saja pulang dari misi.

Matanya membesar, ia melihat cewek yang terkapar persis di gerbang. Ia mengangkat cewek itu, kemudian membersihkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi mukanya... dunia serasa berputar, memori genma berlomba-lomba mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia terperanjat.

"anko.."

Anko terbangun, ia salah tingkah waktu ia tidak mengetahui tempatnya berada.. ia mendongak, ada seorang cowok dengan rambut keemasan dan satu lagi berambut putih yang menatapnya, ia lalu tersenyum seraya memeluk genma.

"genma-kun.."genma membalas senyuman anko kembali

"selamat datang.."

Tiba-tiba anko teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya

"raidou-kun!!"ia celingukan ke kanan-kiri, genma tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"genma.. ada ap-" cowok itu terdiam sambil melihat anko.

Memori anko berlarian lagi ' suara itu, rambut itu, bekas luka itu'

"raidou-kuun" tangis anko tiba-tiba sambil memeluk raidou.

Raidou terdiam .. matanya membesar "anko.."

Mendengar raidou membisikkan namanya sambil memeluknya kembali, ia makin menangis.

"selamat datang kembali..anko"

1 bulan kemudian

Segel yang diberikan oleh orochimaru mulai terasa sakit lagi, rasanya seperti digigit ribuan ular, anko berjalan dengan susah payah menuju suatu tempat.

"sedikit lagi.."katanya sambil terus-terusan menyeret kakinya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya"sialan !..aku ga boleh nangis, nangis Cuma buat cewek lemah!"

Ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu walaupun dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Pintu terbuka, anko langsung terjatuh karena kehabisan tenaga, anko terjatuh ke pelukan raidou. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, dadanya sakit, begitupula dengan lehernya.

"anko!! Kamu kenapa?!"teriak raidou sambil menggiring anko ke sofa, anko tidak bisa menjawab.

Raidou mengambil handuk kecil dan membasuhnya, lalu menjadikannya sebagai kompres.sekarang raidou tahu penyebab kesakitan anko, anko juga pernah beberapa kali mampir ke rmahnya ketika segelnya sangat sakit.anko masih kesakitan sambil menangis, anko hanya berani dan bisa menunjukkan air matanya di depan raidou.

Raidou kemudian memeluk anko, hal yang menyababkan anko kerap datang ke sini ketika segelnya sakit, pelukan raidou akan membuatnya merasa baikan, tidak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur dengan lelapnya di tangan besar raidou, ia tersenyum seraya mengangkat anko dan membaringkannya ke ranjang, ia lalu kemudian mengecup dahi anko yang sedang tidur sambil berbisik "aishiteru.."

2 tahun kemudian

Raidou sedang menunggui meja pendaftaran anggota jounin sambbil menunggu bento dari anko,setelah mengurusi beberapa administrasi dari negara kumo dan suna, anko datang sambil berlari.

"woi raidou kok lama banget, bentonya nanti abis lho"

Raidou merengut

"masih ada kok" kata anko tersenyum pasrah

Raidou memeluk anko" horeeee" muka anko memerah, setelah berpamitan kepada beberapa relatif pun mereka pergi ke bukit untuk makan bento.

Setelah bentonya abis, mereka tidur-tiduran di rumput sambil bercerita, tiba tiba anko berteriak..

"raidouu liat ada sunset"

Raidou tersenyum sambil memeluk anko lagi, muka anko memerah, mereka terus di bukit itu sampai malam, ketika bulan bersinar terang ditemani bintang.

Raidou sekarang tiduran di pangkuan anko, dia menunjuk sesuatu "liat deh.. bintang jatoh" anko langsung menutup matanya, begitu pula dengan raidou.

Dua duanya berdoa

'semoga kita bakal kayak gini forever and ever'

**Sora wo miagareba**

**Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

**Kono hoshino hitoda shimitaini**

**Soma somada hikari wo hanatte**

**Sou gou naka ne bokumo**

**Hitokiwa kagaya hitaindaa**

**Me wo to chiteku konomi chikau**

**Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

**A/n:**wawawawaw cerita serius yang pertama.. bagus ga?? Ga ada author's notenya lhowww

Yeahhh temen gua aja ampe nangis baca adegan rumah sakitnya, emang sedih yaa? Menurut gua sih ga.

Tadinya mo bikin asuma kurenai tapi ga ada ide, jadi deh pasangan aneh bin ajaib anko-raidou, raidou-anko juga jonin2 favorit gua selain izumo,kotetsu, genma,asuma and kakashi..

Aneh ga sih.. jadi ragu.. tadi aja ga pasti klo ini cerita bakal di post ato ga.. hehehe review yach, bandingin ama water moon's property, ato kasih pendapat kalo mending cerita serius ato ngaco...


End file.
